Tifa Lockhart
Tifa Lockhart is a protagonist from the Final Fantasy series. She appeared in the 54th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Yang VS Tifa, where she fought against Yang Xiao Long from the RWBY series. She was voiced by Tia Ballard. History After losing her parents and watching the madman Sephiroth burn her hometown to ashes, Tifa Lockhart joined AVALANCHE, a group dedicated to protecting the planet from ecological harm, and meteors, and assisted Cloud Strife in saving the world. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Height: 5'5" | 162 cm * Age: 23 * Date of Birth: May 3 * Blood type: B * Born in Nibelheim * Owner of the 7th Heaven bar * Trained by Zangan Limit Breaks * Beat Rush * Somersault * Waterkick * Meteodrive * Dolphin Blow * Meteor Strike * Final Heaven Weapons & Armor * Premium Heart ** 7.6 x stronger than Leather Gloves ** Increases MP by 32 Points ** Damage increases as Tifa's limit gauge rises * Materia ** Fire ** Ice * Ribbon ** Prevents status ailments ** Slightly improves defenses & evasion * Minerva Band ** Increases physical & magical defense ** Nullifies fire, ice, holy, and gravity damage Statistics (Compared to Teammates) * Low health & endurance (9033 HP) * Average magic potential (850 MP) * High physical power (96 Strength) * Low speed (71 Dexterity) * Low physical defense (85 Vitality) * Average offensive magic (89 Magic) * High defensive magic (96 Spirit) * High luck with critical hits (30 Luck) Feats * Survived Being attacked by Sephiroth * Escaped the Death Chair * Lead AVALANCHE in Cloud's absence * Repaired Cloud's mind * Defeated WEAPONs with her team * Helped stop Shinra & Sephiroth * Throwing Cloud broke Mach 1 ** With help from Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Vincent * Endured a slap battle with Scarlet Deadpool VS Mask Tifa can be seen during Deadpool VS Mask in one of the alternate realities that was shown in the background when Deadpool was using the Continuity Gem. Instead of getting her neck snapped in a choke hold, Tifa is the one snapping Yang's neck instead. DBX Tifa appeared in Season 3 of DBX, where she fought against Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series and lost. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''"Sorry miss. I think you'd better turn yourself around and look elsewhere."'' *''"Don't mock me!"'' *''"Ok brat, warm-up's over!"'' *''"I'm going to blow you out of the water!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Had enough?"'' *''"You're going down."'' *"Don't move." *''"Alright, let's see if you can keep up with this."'' *''"Here it goes!"'' *''"Final Heaven!"'' *''"What in the world?!"'' Gallery DFFNT_Tifa_Lockhart_Costume_02-A.png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! zstifa_94747.gif|Sprite used in DBX Dissidia-PremiumHeart.png|The Premium Heart dolphin blow.jpg|Dolphin Blow Trivia * Tifa is the second Square Enix character to appear, after Cloud Strife, and the next four being Lara Croft, Sephiroth, Sora and Edward Elric. ** She is the second Final Fantasy character to appear, after Cloud Strife, and with the next one being Sephiroth. ** She is the second Square Enix character to lose, after Cloud Strife, and with the next one being Edward Elric. * Tifa is the third character to get a professional voice actor from Funimation, the first two being Iron Man (voiced by Chuck Huber) and Solid Snake (voiced by Christopher Sabat). * Tifa's character model is based on her appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * Tifa is the second combatant to lose in a fight by a neck break, after Captain America, and with the next one being Daredevil. * Tifa's loss to Yang, unfortunately, created considerable controversy with many claiming that the battle had been rigged due to DEATH BATTLE! merging with RoosterTeeth. Ben Singer stated that battle served to promote the third volume of Rwby but added that it did not affect who won. RoosterTeeth also stated that they did not care about the victor. This sadly did not end the negativity and the battle is not fondly remembered by many in the fandom. References * Tifa Lockhart on Wikipedia * Tifa Lockhart on the Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Human Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:RPG Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances